Wrong Number
by revelatum
Summary: A SasuHina one-shot (AU): "I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you're invested in my life troubles" AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still going to continue with Crescent Embrace but it will take some time to finish as I need to adjust and make some plans for the story. On top of that, uni is my first priority. However, I still love to write!**

 **So to compensate for that, I'm having a go at doing some One-shot AU's and will just be posting them here randomly.**

 **If anyone has any ideas or otp's they want me to write, I wouldn't mind looking into it.**

 **This first one is a SasuHina and I can't remember where I found this AU but I've had it saved for quite some time now.**

 **"I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you're invested in my life troubles"**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he opened the door to his shared apartment. To say it was a mess was an understatement. Sasuke prided himself on being neat and tidy. It was ironic that his roommate was the exact opposite. He always knew from the beginning it was a horrible idea to rent an apartment together with Naruto. Yet, the blonde had kept relentlessly nagging him into it and it was beginning to irritate Sasuke to the point that he stupidly agreed to it.

Thus, here he was a year later in a grubby looking apartment. Dirty laundry – he assumed it was unclean as it was on the floor – was scattered about. Sasuke sighed as he scanned around the place. It was decorated in beer bottles, take-away boxes, various flavours of cup ramen and the occasional pizza box here and there. However, it was when his eyes made it the couch that he had lost all self-control. There on **_his_** couch (Sasuke had bought it) was a woman, sleeping as soundly as ever. Sasuke knew damn well she was naked, as the blanket did not cover her naked shoulder. Plus, it explained the random pieces of woman clothing he spotted earlier.

Sasuke seethed, pivoting his way out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. He pulled out his phone, quickly making his way to his recent phone calls to talk to a certain idiot. Sasuke groaned, as he brought the phone to his ear. _Naruto is really going to get it from me this time._

At the sound of the call being connected, Sasuke began his assault.

"Fuck you! I leave for **_five days_** and you trash the apartment?! What the fuck, Naruto? The living room is not you're fucking laundry basket you asswipe. Also, what are you a child? Throw out your rubbish, I could barely see a spot that was not contaminated with your garbage! And don't leave a random girl in our apartment by herself, especially on **_my_** couch," Sasuke pinched his nose and sighed, "I swear to god, if you fucked her on the couch I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke released a breath, waiting for Naruto to respond. He frowned, when he heard no response.

"Naruto?" He questioned.

Again there was no reply.

"Naruto you better –"

"Um… I – I think you have the wrong number," a quiet, female voice replied.

Sasuke froze. He was embarrassed and too shocked to even conjure an excuse.

"What?"

"This is the number for the pizza delivery shop in –"

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Naruto trashed the apartment…he really is like a child."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who agrees that Naruto is – wait, do you **_know_** Naruto?"

The girl on the phone giggled, "Yes, he's actually a regular here. I'm assuming we're talking about the same Naruto."

"He's blonde and an idiot. Does that sound about right?"

"Um yes," she replied.

"Well, the next time you see him, tell him Sasuke said that he's a dick and I'm moving out."

Sasuke knew the latter was a lie. He would simply just live in a hotel for a few days to cool himself down. It also gave time for Naruto to clean up his mess.

"I – I can't say that!" She exclaimed in a panicking tone.

"Why not? I can't be bothered to yell at him again now."

"Because he isn't really…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"It's not my business… but I am in the pizza business, did you want to order a pizza?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I feel like I'm going to puke if I see another pizza box," he grunted, "and don't change the subject."

"Um, please don't actually kill him. He talked highly about you so…"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "I'm sure he also told you I was a bastard. It's true. So, pass on the message for me."

"Um…Only if you order something," she quickly said.

Sasuke twitched his eye. _Is she trying to?_

"My managers been staring at me for a bit now. So if I don't come back without an order I'm in trouble," she explained.

"And how is this my problem?"

"You're the one who dialled the wrong number."

"Then you should've hung up the moment you knew it wasn't an order," he retorted.

"Um, well I felt a little bad. So I thought it was good if you got it off your chest."

Sasuke groaned, "Look – sorry what was your name?"

"Hinata."

"Look, Hinata, I've had a very stressful time away for work and coming back to a filthy apartment was not what I had in mind. The last thing I need is a girl taking pity on me."

"I'm not pitying you…" she sighed, "I just thought it helped if you had someone to rant away to."

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. Sasuke had nothing else to say but he couldn't really bring himself to hang up.

"Um, we don't just do pizza. So if you need to rant more about Naruto or anything I'm – I - Um, we also do coffee?"

He chuckled at her awkwardness and for some reason he decided to take her up on her offer.

"Alright, coffee."

"Coffee," she agreed as if they had made some sort of pact.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a few people were actually interested in this AU continuing and I finally got round to doing that. I enjoyed writing this and will be writing more of it - rip I'm trash for non universe Sasuhina.**

 **Anyway, I still have to finish off Crescent Embrace but I think I'm procrastinating it because I don't wanna say good bye to it just yet lol but I have actually written half of the next chapter so no fear that will come out soon.**

 **Anyway enjoy this and thanks for reading**

 **pt2:**

One cup of coffee had turned into two and before he knew it, Sasuke found himself at the pizzeria every Friday night. He never ordered any pizza much to the confusion of the other regulars at the shop and stuck to the awful coffee they produced – that also confused the customers. He had even complained to Hinata when he had first met her.

"You call this coffee?"

"We aren't a café, you shouldn't have had any expectations."

With a disgruntled face, he had muttered that they should have just stuck to pizzas then. Hinata had agreed.

"I can't believe I spent money on this. I'm blaming you Hinata."

She had simply smiled and shrugged at him. A knowing look in her eyes that said – _I never forced you to though._

Hence, became their ritual of his consistent complaining about their terrible coffee to Hinata whilst she was on her breaks.

He liked Hinata. Not in the romantic sense but as a friend. It was a breath of fresh air to have a female friend who wasn't pinning after him. He wasn't sure how but with Hinata he easily could talk to her about his worries and complaints. She listened attentively and spoke at the appropriate times. She usually gave good advice as well.

"No – you should definitely wear a tie," she replied after looking at the pictures of his outfit for his upcoming work function.

"Really?" He mused, "Naruto said I should wear the bow tie."

Hinata shook her head, "I think ties suite you better."

Hinata had been right – ties had suited him better. After trying on the bow tie at home he almost gagged at how awful it had looked on him. A co-worker he had slept with after the function had also agreed – _ties were made for men as handsome as you._

His relationship with Hinata was easy. She talked about her problems and asked for advice. It was nothing ever too drastic. Their conversations were simple just like her. They were both quiet people and saw eye to eye on most things.

"What – you **_detest_** sweet food?!" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "Hate. Loathe. Sweet things are a no go."

"But that's just inhumane."

"I think you're over exaggerating."

Hinata pouted. "I'm not sure if we can be friends still – I am the embodiment of all things sweet."

He scoffed. "Again – you're over exaggerating."

"I'm being logical," she retorted.

He would later learn that Hinata wasn't exaggerating. She loved all types of sweet food. He had bumped into her at the local bakery in their neighbourhood. Something which had shocked her.

"Hate. Loathe. Sweet things are a no go," she mimicked him, "yet here you are."

Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Naruto sent me on an errand to grab some stuff. And for your information the bakery does have non-sweet things."

She pursed her lips, "Whatever you say."

"What about you?" He asked pointing to the bags she was holding, "Are you having a party?"

She grinned, "Just some snacks and the cake is for celebrating. I managed to pass that report I started the day before it was due."

He had also learnt she was in her last year of university. She was studying business, majoring in management. She was also stressed over the possibility of being unemployed.

"You do realise you're currently employed?"

Hinata stared at him as if he had said the most idiotic thing in the world.

"No – like a full-time job. An actual profession. I don't want to have spent three years of my life studying and then be stuck working at this pizzeria until I'm ready to retire."

"Didn't you do an internship last summer? Aren't they interested?" He asked.

She had made a face and sighed, "It's a little bit complicated…they liked me but I don't think they'll hire me."

"Why?"

Hinata blinked at her cup of coffee and then brought her eyes to his. "Don't worry about it. I'm just over exaggerating."

He nodded his head and would leave it at that. It was a topic neither of them brought up again.

Xxx

A few weeks later Sasuke had stormed into the pizzeria with a flustered Naruto behind him. It had been raining and they had brought in the storm with them. Hinata had made her way to their usual table with two cups of coffee in hand.

"You're angry," she commented before sitting down across from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered as he took the coffee from her.

He glanced at Naruto, "Swap seats with Hinata. I might punch you if you're next to me."

The two had swapped seats and Hinata had looked at Naruto for some sort of explanation.

"Uh-well. Sasuke had invited a co-worker over but I sort of trashed the apartment earlier."

"Sort of?" Sasuke seethed.

"You could have told me in advance that you were bringing a girl over!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "It's called keeping the damn place **_clean_**."

"Wait – does that mean you were going to ditch our usual Friday nights for sex?" Hinata asked.

"No –"

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto shouted earning him a kick from Sasuke under the table.

Hinata feigned a look of disappointment, "Sasuke how could you!?"

Naruto laughed, "Right Hinata? He should tell people in advance if he decides to make different plans."

"You're exactly right Naruto," Hinata nodded her head, "it looks like we'll have to terminate this friendship once again."

"You're both assholes," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes but you're the captain of all assholes," Hinata teased.

Naruto only laughed earning him another kick under the table. Hinata on the other hand, ignored the glare Sasuke threw at her for her retort.

"So… you obviously didn't get laid," Hinata commented, "but what happened? Did you turn up, shout out at Naruto and then throw her out?"

Sasuke muttered an incoherent response as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What was that?" Hinata asked glancing at Naruto for any details.

"You're spot on," Naruto replied.

Hinata's eyes became wide and she smacked Sasuke on the shoulder, "You did not!?"

Sasuke grumbled out what something between whatever and shut up.

"I can't believe you actually just…" Hinata laughed before continuing "so what did you say 'change of plans we aren't fucking – bye'?"

"Something along those lines," Naruto said.

"You're unbelievable," Hinata giggled "why didn't you just go somewhere else?"

"The mood was ruined," Sasuke said dryly.

"Right. Well isn't it going to be awkward at work now?" She questioned.

"I'll probably never run into her again, she's on a different floor and a totally different sector."

"Sasuke's type is women he'll never see again," Naruto commented.

"Ah – one night stands?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sasuke replied.

Hinata nodded her head and then as if an idea had popped into her she clicked her fingers.

"That reminds me…what exactly do you do? It's in the business industry right?"

Naruto grinned, "The bastards a corporate heir."

"Does it look like she was asking you?" Sasuke asked as he kicked Naruto again.

He turned to face Hinata and explained awkwardly. "I'm overlooking a big project at the moment in the company. It's a construction company… you've probably heard about it – Uchiha Heights?"

"Ah yes. It's mainly focused on skyscrapers isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anything tall basically," he replied.

"What about you Naruto? You always come in here with paint stained clothing – are you an artist or painter?"

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke gave her a look that screamed – _this idiot, an artist? Really?_

"No gods no – I did study art a little though at university but I'm actually a teacher."

"So you teach art?"

He smiled, "Art, English, maths and all that. I teach primary education. My kids like to do a lot of painting unfortunately."

"He fits right in," Sasuke commented, "a big kid with all the little kids."

Naruto grumbled out _screw you_ before turning his attention back to Hinata.

"What about you Hinata? You're the same age as us – did you take some time off uni or –"

"That's a little too personal don't you think Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted.

Hinata smiled, "Its fine. I took like a three year gap year and then decided I should probably get qualified."

"Three years? What did you get up to?" Naruto asked.

"I travelled a little bit around Asia and Europe. The usual you know and then I just worked."

Naruto nodded his head. "I see… so what about after you get your degree. Any jobs lined up?"

"I guess? I'm most likely going to move back home though."

Sasuke turned to her, "Did you get an offer? The last time we spoke about this you were stressing out."

Hinata smiled sadly, "Something like that."

Sasuke wanted to ask more but he knew Hinata was just as a private person as he. So he left it alone again just like he did with all the other hundreds of questions he wanted to ask her.

Xx

Sasuke let out a yawn as he opened his car door. The weekend had passed in a blink of an eye as usual. He closed the door behind him and made his way to his morning pit stop before a long day. On the way to his workplace was a small hidden café in the alleys that had actually produced coffee that tasted amazing.

The bell on the door rang signalling his entry and the lady at the counter greeted him from afar. She smiled, raising her brows up at him to ask – _the usual?_ He nodded and walked over to the counter to pay. He turned to sit in his usual spot whilst he waited only to find it occupied. He was about to mutter out an incoherent swear until he noticed whom the occupant was. Sasuke smirked and threw one arm around Hinata making her jump in surprise.

"What on earth – Sasuke?"

"The one and only," he said sitting beside her, "by the way that's my spot."

Hinata smiled at him, "Too bad. I'm borrowing it for now."

"Unfortunately, I don't like sharing."

Hinata simply shrugged and looked at him – _Too bad._

Sasuke scowled. "Anyway, what are you doing in this part of town? You live like all the way on the other side."

"Regret is what I'm doing," she replied.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, asking for her to elaborate.

She sighed before answering hesitantly, "I had a date last night."

"And?"

"It was okay…but –"

"The sex was bad?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "Terrible. Awful. I had to fake an orgasm Sasuke."

He chuckled, "God – no wonder you look like shit."

Hinata glared at him, "Wow. Thanks. I had no idea."

He ruffled her hair as he stood up to collect his order. He came back and nudged her.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."

Xx

The next time he saw Hinata he had been on her university campus. The university had been interested in making a new building for their medical school and had asked his family's company to be in charge of the construction. Usually they stuck to tall buildings but once in a while his family delved into other projects.

Hinata hadn't seen him. She was sitting on a bench with friends – something Sasuke hadn't really thought about her having. It wasn't that he thought of Hinata as recluse but he had never seen what her life was like outside of the pizzeria and in the glimpses of when he bumped into her around town. She was laughing and he could tell it must have been amusing as her eyes crinkled and her shoulders shook.

He stood there for a few minutes debating whether to say hello or not. He hadn't realised he had been staring until one of her friends had glanced at him and then said something to Hinata. She had turned around and a look of confusion mixed with joy was on her face. Sasuke waved at her and to his surprise she stood up and walked over to him.

"Well this is new," she greeted.

"Hello to you too," he looked back at her friends, "you're friends?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. They think you're my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Well you are a boy and a friend. So they're not entirely wrong," she smirked.

He chuckled, "What are you? Ten?"

"Correct – a solid ten," she stuck her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I just wanted to say hello but didn't want to interrupt."

Hinata blinked at him, "You drove all the way to my campus to say hello?"

Sasuke scoffed, "In your dreams. I had a meeting with the university board. They want Uchiha Heights to be in charge of a new building for the medical school."

Hinata nodded her head, "That makes sense."

"Ah – are you free this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Naruto and I are having our high school reunion and I kind of don't want to be a loner the whole night."

"You want me to tag along?" She asked.

"Yeah and before you ask why don't I ditch, I had considered it but the idiot had already confirmed my attendance."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"So can you? Naruto was like a social butterfly so he'll ditch me the second we walk in and –"

"Let me guess – you were also the school's heartthrob despite being a 'loner'?"

Sasuke laughed, "Alright, you got me. I wasn't a loner but I want to avoid having all these girls flirt with me."

Hinata pursed her lips, "So I'm there to ward off the horny females?"

Sasuke scratched his cheek, "Yeah – is that okay? I feel bad now that I've asked because it seems like I'm using you but I'd like your company for the night nonetheless."

Hinata smiled, "I don't mind. I get free food right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "free food."

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had this drafted for awhile now but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it? Once again, I'm slow with updating but I'm doing this mainly for the fun of it so ?**

 **For those who also read Crescent Embrace, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in ages but I only just finished University for the year and I'm having troubles writing down what I want to occur in the story :( I will definitely finish it though!**

 **Yeah anyway short and brief chapter but hope you all like it xxx Thanks for all the views and reviews :-)**

pt 3. 

Naruto spat out his coffee.

"You're what?! Taking Hinata to the reunion?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sasuke asked as he turned the page of the book he was currently reading.

Naruto wiped the splattered coffee as he shook his head.

"No – no, nothing wrong just… wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah – wow."

Sasuke snapped the book closed and turned to face Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're taking a date," he replied.

"She's just there to ward off the –"

"Oh come on Sasuke," Naruto scoffed, "it's a date and you fucking know it."

Sasuke scowled, "Call it whatever you want – what about it anyway?"

"You've never had dates. You don't date. You don't take dates," Naruto pressed.

"If you hadn't noticed, Hinata and I are **_just_** friends. Whatever you're implying isn't going to happen."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay Mr. Hinata and I are just friends. Girls and guys can be friends but what you two got going on is getting real close to being more than just friends."

Sasuke disagreed. He had never seen Hinata in any other way besides being a friend. They got along just fine but she wasn't his type and from what he had gathered he wasn't hers either.

Naruto grinned, "I know you Sasuke. You probably haven't realised just how pretty Hinata is but when the reunion comes you'll be in for a big shock. Trust me – she's your type no matter how much you deny it."

Xx

Naruto had been right. He on the other hand, had been **_so_** terribly wrong.

The Hinata he knew never wore make up. Her eyelashes had always been untouched from mascara and her eyelids free from any eyeliner to accentuate her eyes. He had never noticed but her eyes were so round. It was a good round. Her white eyes on closer inspection had a tinge of lavender in it and he thought it was the most amazing thing. She had good eyebrows as well – something he knew most females had worried about these days. He never thought of her being someone so invested in their looks. He should have known though – she was a natural beauty. Her eyebrows were not too thick nor too thin. They were just right. He didn't know how he came to that conclusion but it seemed right. She looked good and there was no denying that.  
Her lips were another story. She had coloured them a dark purple and he had to stop himself from staring at them. They had looked so god damn soft.

The Hinata he knew also wore her work attire, t-shirts or jackets. The Hinata before him wore a black satin strapless body con dress that hugged her hips wonderfully. A slit on the side of the dress teased what lay beneath her appealing dress. He gulped taking his eyes quickly away from her breasts which were just as magnificent as the rest of her outfit. It was too late though. When he had made eye contact with her she had a smirk plastered all over face. It was as if she had planned for his reaction. He coughed looking down at her feet.

"Oh… you have a tattoo?" He asked.

Just like everything else, he had never noticed that she had a name tattooed on her ankles.

She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Uh yeah – a bit embarrassing actually."

"Why?"

She let out an awkward laugh, "It's my ex's name."

"Oh."

"Yeah – I was young and stupid. Supposedly in love."

He nodded his head and left it that. They walked together to his car and Sasuke opened the door for her.

She thanked him and before he closed the door he said, "You look really good by the way."

Xx

The plan to bring Hinata had worked. The girls who fawned over Sasuke kept their distance. Some had come and said hello, disappointment evident in their eyes that the infamous Sasuke Uchiha was no longer single. Throughout the night he had introduced Hinata as his girlfriend and she went along with it. He would have thought that Hinata did acting on the side. Her responses seemed genuine and she weaved in stories that seemed true.

"Yes, Sasuke does come off cold but he's quite nice," she replied to one of his past teachers.

"It's just such a surprise to see him settling down, he made all the girls swoon here with his looks," his teacher joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Hinata fake a laugh, "Yes, he's a real charmer."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief once the teacher had left. She pursed her lips before turning to Sasuke.

"I didn't know I'd be on talking duty all night."

"I didn't know everyone would be so nosey," he scoffed.

"Well the infamous Sasuke Uchiha finally dates someone! Who doesn't want to know who the lucky lady is!?" A voice exclaimed.

The two turned their heads to find Naruto sauntering towards them, a wide grin plastered on his face. He knew exactly what that grin meant – _I was right wasn't I Sasuke? Hinata's your type._

"Looking as lovely as ever Hinata," Naruto greeted.

"You too," she replied and gestured towards his suite, "great choice."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "Thanks for complimenting me, Hinata."

Hinata giggled, "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Of Naruto? Hardly."

Naruto chuckled, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to bicker then." And with that he bounced away to the next group of people.

Hinata shook her head and Sasuke glanced at her as if to say _what? What's wrong?_

"I didn't think I had to compliment you," Hinata fiddled with her hands, "You always look good, so…"

Sasuke blinked, "Oh – right, yeah. You too."

Hinata laughed, "You too?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "you too."

Xx

After the reunion Sasuke's schedule had been so busy that he had hardly any time to drop by into the pizzeria. Most of his nights were spent in his office, his desk acting as a very uncomfortable pillow. Hinata and he had hardly talked since then. A few texts were exchanged here and there and a few glimpses across town were shared. Things hadn't gone awkward. They simply had both gotten busy. Life had continued on, leaving their friendship on pause.

He had been on his way home from work, when Hinata had slipped into his train of thoughts. He decided to pass by the pizzeria to get a quick glimpse of her. He had found her, leaving the shop about to embark on her journey home.

He rolled down his windows, "Hinata!"

She turned, surprised to hear his voice. Hinata smiled as she found his face. She crossed the street and made her way to his car.

"Sasuke, hi," she said.

"Need a ride?"

She only grinned and ran towards the passenger seat hopping straight in.

"So, you look like shit," was the first thing she said to him as she buckled in.

"Yeah, late nights and horrible coffee do that to you."

"I'm guessing the project is still having some issues?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Anyway, what about you? Hate to say it but you also look like shit."

Hinata laughed, "You know me so well."

Xx

The next time Sasuke would come across Hinata, he had just finished a meeting with a potential investor. She was once again visiting the bakery and Sasuke could only smile at how much of a sweet tooth she was. He had planned on saying hello until he realised she was talking with a guy. He had no intention of interrupting as it seemed like Hinata seemed pretty invested in the conversation. However, he did bring it up the next time they met.

"Oh, you saw me talking to Kiba earlier?" Hinata asked as they sat in the booth at the pizzeria.

Sasuke nodded, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hmm… he wants to catch up but I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's my ex," she bit her lip, "isn't that a bit weird?"

Sasuke blinked, "You mean the ex you have tattooed on you?"

Hinata nodded solemnly.

Naruto would later find out from Hinata about her run in with her ex. He attempted to use this new information to tease Sasuke and pester him. Sasuke only grumbled out that it was neither of their businesses what Hinata decided.

"How are you not worried about her seeing her ex?" Naruto whined to him.

Sasuke glared at him, "Like I said, none of my business."

"Oh come on! After seeing her all dressed up like that, you're really going to deny you don't have any feelings whatsoever?"

Sasuke sighed, "No, like I said, we're just friends."

"So you don't think she's attractive?"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with her."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Friends…. When you finally figure it out, I'm punching you in the face."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's response. Whatever Naruto had been insinuating was wrong. Hinata and he were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, according to his recent phone call with his mother, she apparently was expecting to be a grandmother soon. Somehow word had spread from his high school reunion to his family that he was in a serious relationship. His mother had been ecstatic over the news and demanded that Sasuke bring his girlfriend over the weekend when he visited. Sasuke sighed, at least now his mother would stop forcing him to go on blind dates. He had pulled out his phone to call Hinata, to once again ask for her assistance. However, he was surprised to find her caller ID flashing on his screen.

"Hinata?" He answered.

"Sasuke! Hi…Sorry to bother you," she huffed out.

"No it's okay, I was actually just about to call you."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" she questioned.

He frowned, "Yeah sort of, but what about you? Why did you call?"

"Well… it's a little bit," she hesitated, "I'm only asking because you're the only one I could think of –"

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

He heard her take a deep breath in over the phone.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."


End file.
